Tom and Jerry
Tom and Jerry(Na versão Brasileira e Portuguesa Tom e Jerry) é uma série de desenhos animados cinematográficos criado por William Hanna e Joseph Barbera para a Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer na sua unidade de desenho animado. A Série se centra numa rivalidade entre um gato doméstico(Tom), e um rato (Jerry) que é recheiada de comédia Pastelão. Hanna e Barbera escreveram, e dirigiram 114 curtas metragens protagonizando Tom & Jerry para a divisão de desenho animado da MGM de 1940 para 1957. A Série original é notada pelos Oscars vencidos na categoria de Melhor Curta Metragem Sete Vezes, sendo deles, Cinco seguidos. Empatando com Silly Simphonies da Walt Disney como curtas metragens cinematográficos com mais Oscars. Tom & Jerry possui uma base de fãs que se espalha mundialmente. E é reconhecida como a dupla de perseguição famosa mais antiga da América. A MGM lançou mais outros 13 curtas metragens adicionais em 1961 produzidos pela Rembrant Films liderados por Gene Deitch na antiga Checoslováquia. Chuck Jones também produziu pelo seu estúdio mais 34 curtas metragens estrelando a dupla. Dando num total de 161 curtas metragens exibidos para Cinema estrelando os dois. Tom & Jerry depois desses curtas metragens cinematográficos, foram produzidos até agora no momento 4 Programas para TV estrelando a dupla. Sendo eles The Tom and Jerry Show, um show onde era mais voltado pro público infantil e sem as piadas originais, fazendo os dois como amigos; também tendo The Tom and Jerry comedy Show, ele tentou imitar o estilo original de Tom & Jerry, mas devido a sua animação precoce, uma única trilha sonora para todos os episódios, e reutilização de animações, a série nunca chegou a ter muita fama. Depois, seguindo uma onda de fama onde transformar personagens em crianças dava certo, surgiu Tom and Jerry Kids, onde Tom acabou tendo um filho, assim como o Jerry, os filhos dos dois acabaram tornando-se rivais, que nem os seus pais. E Depois de um tempo, surgiu Tom & Jerry Tales, onde seguia a fórmula dos curtas metragens originais, mas devido ao assunto de Politicamente correto, o nível de piadas foi diminuído drasticamente, o que não atraiu muito os fãs. Até agora no momento, a série original da Hanna-Barbera é a mais aclamada e favorita dos fãs. Trama e Formato O centro da trama se baseia geralmente em tentativas frustradas de Tom de capturar Jerry, e o caos e a destruição que se segue. Tom raramente consegue capturar Jerry, principalmente por causa das habilidades do engenhoso ratinho, e também por causa de sua própria estupidez. As perseguições eram eletrizantes e sempre vinham acompanhados por uma trilha sonora que acompanhava o ritmo do episódio, o que sempre ficou como uma marca. Também eram utilizadas diversas armadilhas e truques que no final não davam resultado satisfatório como bombas e ratoeiras, coisas que eram fundamentais na rivalidade entre o gato e o rato. Alguns personagens também marcam presença na trama como o bulldog Spike e o rival de Tom, o gato Butch. Mesmo que a fórmula de perseguição de gato e rato podesse ficar super reutilzada, Hanna-Barbera sempre achavam uma variante pro mesmo tema, como introduzir outro gato, um cachorro, ou até mesmo mandar-los pro espaço. Depois de 1953, todos os desenhos de Tom & Jerry foram criados e produzidos no formato Academy Ratio; desde 1953 até 1956 alguns dos desenhos foram produzidos no formato Academy e no processo Cinemascope, o que causa problema pras TVs atuais, devido ao tamanho da tela cinemascope ser muito larga, deixando barras pretas enormes. Desde 1956 até o fechamento do estúdio de animacão da Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer um ano depois, todos os desenhos animados de Tom & Jerry foram compativeis também no formato Academy Widescreen. Todos os desenhos de Hanna-Barbera foram produzidos em Technicolor; os trabalhos dos anos 1960 foram feitos em Metrocolor, um sistema de cores exclusivos da MGM. Personagens Tom cat e Jerry Mouse ''Para você ver mais detalhes, Tom Cat, e Jerry Mouse. '''Tom'(Chamado de "Jasper" na sua primeira aparição, e também de Thomas) é um gato doméstico cinza e branco(Ou Azul thumb|Thomas "Tom" Cate branco, depende do design do personagem na época). Ele costuma morar numa casa, que pertence a vários personagens, dependendo do episódio, mesmo assim, sem nenhuma explicação dada, o Tom pode ser um naúfrago, pode estar vivendo na Grécia antiga, ou ser um milionário independente. Enquanto Jerry é um rato de pequeno porte que sempre vive próximo ao Tom. Jerry possuí uma força surpreedente pra alguém do seu tamanho, ele pode levantar bigornas com extrema facilidade ou aguentar o impacto de uma sem problemas. Apesar da previsibilidade do que aconteceria se um Gato perseguisse um Rato (O Gato comeria o Rato e pronto), é bem raro o Tom tentar engolir Jerry, na maioria das vezes, ele só o vê como um incômodo que precisa ser retirado da casa. Apesar de ser bem energético e determinado, Tom, na maioria das vezes não é páreo para a Inteligência do Jerry. Na maioria dos episódios, quando ele acaba, Jerry se mostra ser triunfante sobre Tom. Mas em raras ocasiões, Tom consegue vencer Jerry (Um exemplo de episódio é Timid Tabby, onde Tom enlouquece Jerry tanto, que no final, Jerry foge para um Hospício de Ratos). De vez em quando, ironicamente, ambos saem perdendo, normalmente quando a arma do Jerry além de dar efeito no Tom, também dá efeito nele (Um exemplo é o episódio Filet Meow aonde Jerry chama um Tubarão pra ir atrás do Tom, mas, o Tubarão também começa a perseguir o Jerry, fazendo os dois fugirem.) ou quando Jerry acaba sendo atacado por algo que consegue ser thumb|Jerry Mousemaior do que ele. Também de vez em quando, os dois podem acabar ficando amigos ( Mas dura pouco tempo, eventualmente, algum deles acaba pertubando o outro e a perseguição começa novamente. Um episódio de exemplo é o Buddies Thicker Than Water). Ambos personagens apresentam tendências sadísticas, onde os dois acham prazer em torturar um ao outro. Porém, em alguns episódios, quando um dos personagens está em perigo mortal, o outro desenvolve consciência e vai salvá-lo.Múltiplos episódios mostram os dois se dando bem com dificuldade mínima, e eles são capazes de trabalhar juntos quando é necessário, geralmente contra algum terceiro que consegue torturar e humilhar ambos. De vez em quando essa parceria é esquecida rapidamente quando um evento inesperado acontece ou quando um personagem sente que não precisa mais do outro. Outras vezes, O Tom realmente mantém sua palavra com Jerry e a parceria pode durar até o final do Episódio. ''' Tom e Jerry falando' Apesar de vários personagens secundários falarem, Tom & Jerry raramente abrem a boca pra falar algo. Tom, mais famosamente, canta pra gatas fêmeas para poder conquistá-las; por exemplo; ele canta "Is You Is or Is You Ain't my baby" do Louis Jordan no episódio Solid Senerade. Assim como também Zoot Cat, onde Tom, começa a falar com sotaque francês pra impressionar uma fêmea. Também no final do The Million Dollar Cat, quando o Tom perde a paciência de vez com Jerry e começa a atacá-lo, ele diz: "Caramba...Estou jogando fora um milhão de dólares...MAS EU ESTOU FELIZ!" (Na versão americana: "Gee, I'm throwin' away a million dollars... BUT I'M HAPPY!"). Em Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring, Jerry diz em uma cena: "Não, não, não e não!" quando ele estava numa loja pra tentar remover um anel preso na sua cabeça. Em The Mouse comes to dinner, Tom, sentado numa panela sem perceber, fala pra sua namorada: "Caramba...O Que está cozinhando?" ("Você, estúpido.", responde a namorada dele.). Outro momento de breves frases em Solid Senerade e The Framed Cat é quando Tom engana Spike jogando um pedaço de pau falando as palavras "Vai lá garoto! Pega!". Em Mouse Trouble, depois de ter levado socos e pontapés num acesso de raiva do Jerry, o Tom diz: "Não Dá pra você acreditar!". No Episódio Trap Happy, o Tom fala num tom de voz feminino gritando em pânico pelo telefone para chamar um exterminador de ratos, e depois no mesmo episódio ele lê soletrando um texto que ele viu escrito numa bolsa. Em um episódio de 1956, Blue Cat Blues, Jerry narra o episódio, contando a história de como Tom e ele tentaram reconquistar o coração das suas ex-namoradas. O Episódio The Lonesome Mouse foi o primeiro onde se viu ambos falarem. Jerry foi dublado pela Sara Berner no filme da MGM Anchors Aweigh, onde por uns minutos, ele canta ao lado do protagonista numa sequência de sonho. Tom and Jerry: The Movie até agora, é a única (até agora) aventura onde ambos falam regularmente, Tom foi dublado por Richard Kind, e Jerry foi dublado pela Dana Hill. Tirando as raras falas, os personagens se expresavam através de Olhares, papéis com algo escrito, e principalmente, gritos de dor. O Co-diretor William Hanna providenciou a maior parte dos engasgos, risadas, e outros sons emitidos pelos dois, os mais famosos de todos são o grito que o Tom performa quando sente uma intensa dor ( Esse grito foi criado através de um Grito do William Hanna, retirando o começo e o fim do grito, deixando só a parte mais forte) e o engole seco do Jerry. Além de William Hanna, Os Gritos do Tom foram performados pelo Allen Swift nos curtas do Gene Deitch, e Mel Blanc nos curtas do Chuck Jones. 'Spike e Tyke' ''Para mais detalhes, vej''a Spike Bulldog e Tyke Bulldog thumb|left|227px|Spike e TykeEm suas tentativas de capturar Jerry, Tom de vez em quando tem que se lidar com Spike (Também conhecido como "Killer" e "Butcher" em alguns curtas), um Bulldog raivoso, vicioso, mas extremamente burro que tenta atacar Tom por vários motivos (De vez em quando por ele ser o Cachorro que guarda a casa, ou para protejer seu filho, Tyke). Originalmente, Spike não tinha nome nenhum e era mudo (além de rosnados e latidos) assim como atacar sem motivo nenhum (Talvez se dê ao motivo de que Tom é um gato, e dá a ideia de que cachorros odeiam gatos, mas o porque dele atacar Jerry não é muitio claro). Em episódios adiantes, Spike começa a falar regularmente, usando voz e gritos ( Perfomados por Billy Bletcher e mais tarde Daws Butler). A Coleira do Spike costumava mudar de cor em diversos episódios, indo de azul, salmão e vermelho. A Adição do filho do Spike, Tyke, modelou mais o personagem pra alguém gentil e mais esperto, dando origem até a um Spin Off que durou Dois Episódios apenas (Spike and Tyke). A Maioria dos Curtas que tem o Spike possuem um sistema; normalmente, Spike está tentando realizar alguma coisa (Como construir uma casa de cachorro ou dormir) quando Tom & Jerry acabam atrapalhando-o de realizar tal atividade. Spike então (presumidamente devido ao prejuízo) acaba achando que Tom é o único culpado pela tal atividade e então ameaça ele dizendo que se ele fizer isso novamente com ele, algo "X" irá acontecer com ele (Efetivamente forçando Tom a aceitar a culpa), quando Jerry escuta, então ele tenta fazer com que Spike seja interrompido de fazer o que ele está fazendo, mas o Tom acaba sempre o parando no último segundo (se machucando no processo). Na última tentativa, Jerry então consegue atrapalhar Spike, Spike, então confuso, acha que foi o Tom o responsável novamente, então, fora do alcance da tela, barulho de socos podem ser ouvidos, e quando o Tom aparece novamente, ele está todo machucado. Em um só episódio, o Tom acabou trazendo algum benefício pro Spike, que foi curar seu filho de um soluço, então feliz, Spike disse que faria qualquer favor para ele agora em diante. Chocado ao escutar a frase, Jerry foge, então o desenho acaba. Spike é famoso por bordões como "Escuta aqui seu gato!" (Listen, Pussycat!) e "Esse é o meu Garoto!" toda vez quando ele congratula ou dá suporte ao seu filho. '''Tyke' é representado por um filhote de cachorro fofo, feliz e sempre abanando a cauda. Ele é o filho do Spike, mas, diferentemente do pai, ele costuma se comunicar por latidos, ganidos, abanando sua cauda e rosnados.' '''Spike sempre se esforça ao máximo para trazer o máximo de conforto pro seu filho e eles sempre se dão bem juntos, ele sempre se oferece antes do seu filho, e sempre faz o máximo pra protegê-lo. Na maior parte das vezes, é visto Spike ensinando ao seu filho como é a vida de um cachorro. Quando Tom and Jerry Kids foi exibido pela primeira vez, essa foi a primeira vez que foi escutado o Tyke falar. 'Butch''' e Toodles Galore ''' Para mais detalhes, veja Butch, e Toodles Galore Butch é um gato de rua preto que também quer comer Jerry. Em alguns episódios, de vez em quando, ele aparece como um "camarada" do Tom, no qual os dois vão juntos para festas e coisas do tipo. Mas na maiorthumb|Butch & Toodles Galore parte, ele é o adversário mais frequente de Tom. Na maioria dos episódios que ele aparece, ele geralmente aparece com o Tom rivalizando por '''Toodles Galore, uma gata fêmea que pertence a donos milionários, ela geralmente costuma no começo dos episódios ser a namorada do Tom, então o Butch aparece e os dois começam a disputar por ela, mas, costumamente, no final, Jerry acaba conquistando o coração dela e a mesma acaba traindo o Tom. 'Nibbles' Nibbles é um filhote de rato de pequeno porte órfão. Ele é sempre inocente e não tem noção do perigo de umathumb|left|Nibbles. situação, simplesmente seguindo as instruções no melhor que ele pode seguindo os comandos do Jerry e tentando imitar de uma maneira inocente, como exemplo, ele simplesmente vai até Tom e pede pelo queijo que está em cima da mesa ao invés de ir passo a passo, não acordar Tom, escalar a mesa, pegar o queijo, pra depois fugir que nem o Jerry faz. Em um episódio, ele mostra ter um irmão gêmeo, que só foi visto nesse episódio. Em episódios futuros dos Anos 50, o Nibbles começou a falar num tom de voz infantil com sotaque francês até sua última aparição. 'Mammy Two Shoes' Mammy Two Shoes é uma mulher negra, gorda, com uns 40 anos que é dona do Tom que tem que de vez em quando se lidar com a destruição causada pelos personagens título. O Seu rosto nunca foi mostrado para othumb|256px|Mammy Two Shoes público (Com exceção de Saturday Evening Puss, onde apareceu por uns breves segundos.). As aparições da Mammy de vez em quando são editadas, censuradas ou re-animadas com uma uma mulher branca em exibições televisivas dos episódios, já que devido ao fato de que alguns considerarem ela como um estereótipo de Negros (principalmente devido a sua fala, ela fala com um tom de voz caipira). História 'Era Hanna-Barbera (1940-1958)' thumb|320px|William Hanna e Joseph Barbera ao lado dos Oscars conquistados por Tom & Jerry. 'William Hanna e Joseph Barbera eram ambos funcionários da unidade Rudolf Ising da MGM Cartoon studio no final dos anos 30. Depois do desastre financeiro que foi uma série de desenho animados baseados nos personagens da série de tirinhas para jornal Captain and the Kids, Barbera, responsável pelos Storyboards e design dos personagens, uniu-se (no desespero) com William Hanna, um diretor de filmes, para começar a fazer filmes para a unidade Ising. Na sua primeira discussão pra um desenho animado, Barbera sugeriu um desenho de Gato e rato nomeado de Puss Gets the Boot. "Nós sabíamos que precisávamos de dois personagens, de conflito, perseguição e ação. E um gato perseguindo um rato parecia um bom pensamento básico", disse Barbera numa entrevista. Hanna e os outros não gostaram muito da ideia, dizendo que a mesma não era muito original, mesmo assim, eles fizeram o desenho no desespero de dar certo, concluindo ele perto do final de 1939, e foi lançado para os cinemas no dia 10 de Fervereiro de 1940. ''Puss Gets the boot centrava a trama em Jasper, um gato doméstico cinza e branco tentando pegar um rato nomeado de Jinx (mas o nome do mesmo não foi mencionado no desenho), mas depois de acidentalmente quebrar um vaso, uma mulher negra nomeada de Mammy aparece e ameaça jogar o gato pra fora de casa se ele quebrar mais alguma coisa na casa. Naturalmente, Jinx usa isso pra sua vantagem, e começa a derrubar qualquer coisa frágil, pra assim Jasper ser expulso da casa. Logo após a conclusão da produção do desenho, todos começaram a trabalhar em outras coisas não relacionadas com Gato e rato. Um dos funcionários da MGM da época remarca : "Já teve muitos desenhos de Gatos e Ratos por aí, não precisam de mais outro." A Atitude pessimista da equipe sobre a dupla de gato e rato mudou quando o desenho virou um favorito dos donos de cinema, recebendo grandes audiências, sendo inclusive nomeado para o Oscar de 1940 (mas perdeu pra outro desenho da MGM, The Milky Way). O Produtor Fred Quimby, que era o CEO da corporação de desenho animado da MGM na época,thumb|left|Hanna-Barbera ao lado dos seus personagens. rapidamdente pediram pra Hanna e Barbera pararem os desenhos que estavam fazendo, e pediu para ambos tornarem uma série esses desenhos estrelando o gato e o rato. Hanna e Barbera fizeram um concurso dentro do estúdio pra saber qual seria o novo nome pra dupla usando o método de vários bilhetes dentro de um saco. O Escolhido foi Tom & Jerry. A Série teve mais um novo desenho em 1941, com o episódio The Midnight Snack, Hanna e Barbera raramente dirigiam outros desenhos a não ser Tom & Jerry durante seu tempo na MGM. Barbera criaria a história e storyboards enquanto Hanna supervisionaria toda a produção. A Aparência física do Tom mudou significamente durante os anos, Durante o começo dos anos 40, Tom tinha excesso de detalhes - Muito detalhe de pelo, várias rugas faciais e múltiplas marcas de sobrancelha, o que levava muito mais tempo para ser animado. Em adição, o Tom andava numa postura quadrúpede, para lentamente nos desenhos ele ficasse periodicamente de pé, para depois ficar o tempo inteiro bípede. Em contraste, o design do Jerry permaneceu tecnicamente o mesmo a não ser terem aumentado o tamanho da cabeça, e retirar o olhar "fofo" do personagem. Na metade dos anos 40, a série desenvolveu um tom mais rápido e mais violento. Isso se deve parcialmente a culpa de Tex Avery, que seu estilo de fazer desenho animado era muito fora do padrão "Disney" de desenhar tudo fofo e adorável. Mesmo que o tema de cada episódio seja virtualmente o mesmo - gato persegue rato - Hanna e Barbera achavam infinitas variações do mesmo tema. Os storyboards de Barbera acompanhados do Timing to Hanna resultou na série de desenhos mais popular da MGM. Treze episódios (Incluindo Puss Gets the Boot) foram nomeados para o Oscar, sendo 7 deles vencidos. Tom & Jerry venceram mais oscars do que qualquer outra série de desenho animado até o momento. Tom & Jerry permaneceram populares pelas suas décadas, mesmo que nos anos 50, o orçamento para fazer os episódios tenha ficado apertado e que a animação tenha ficado notavelmente mais preguiçosa. De qualquer modo, quando a televisão ficou popular na metade dos anos 50, a bilheteria para desenhos animados cinematográficos e filmes abaixou bastante. De primeira, a MGM tentou combater isso incorporando o formato Cinemascope para a série. Depois da MGM ter percebido que o relançamento de desenhos antigos trazia tanto lucro quanto produzir novos, os executivos do estúdio então, decidiram, para a surpresa de todos os funcionários, o fechamento da unidade de animação. O Estúdio foi fechado em 1957. E o último desenho de Tom & Jerry da era original Hanna-Barbera foi lançado, Tot Watchers, em 1 de Agosto de 1958. Hanna e Barbera então montaram seu própio estúdio de animação, que é a Hanna-Barbera, chamando a maioria dos funcionários da MGM Cartoon Studio para trabalhar lá, então começaram a produzir desenhos como Scooby-Doo, Os Flinstones, os Jetsons, Zé Colmeia, etc. '''Era Gene Deitch (1961-1962) ' 'thumb|288px|Uma cena de "High Steaks", um dos curtas do Gene Deitch.Em 1960, depois de ter realizado o erro que havia feito, a MGM decidiu reviver a franquia Tom & Jerry, então contatou a Rembrandt Films para produzirem mais treze curtas-metragens estrelando a dupla. Todos os curtas foram dirigidos pelo Praguense Gene Deitch e produzidos pelo dono da compania William L. Snyder na antiga Checoslováquia. Deitch disse que, sendo um membro da United Produtions of America (UPA), ele sempre teve um desgosto personal por Tom & Jerry, citando eles como "Péssimo exemplo de violência - humor baseado na dor - ataque e vingança - e ainda por cima o uso de mulher negra sem cabeça de modo estereotipado." Štěpán Koníček, condutor da Film Symphony Orchestra, ao lado de Václav Lídl, providenciaram a trilha sonora pros episódios, enquanto Larz Bourne, Chris Jenkyns, e Eli Bauer escreveram o roteiro dos desenhos. Os Gritos de Tom, as vozes de humanos e outros efeitos vocais foram feitos pelo Allen Swift. Para evitar ligamentos com Comunismo, Deitch alterou o nome da equipe nos créditos de abertura, de acordo com o Deitch "Todos os episódios de Tom & Jerry que nós vimos tinha a frase escrita no final de cada episódio, 'Feito em Hollywood, USA.'. Obviamente, não podíamos colocar 'Feito na Checoslováquia comunista' no final dos nossos episódios! Nós nem mesmo podíamos colocar nomes Checoslováquenses nos créditos.", pra sumarizar: "A. Booresh" era na verdade: Antonín Bure_, animador "Victor Little" era na verdade: Václav Lídl, compositor "S. Newman" era na verdade: Zdenka Najmanová, responsável pelos efeitos sonoros "M. Clicker" era na verdade: Milan Klikar, o animador principal "V. Marsh" era na verdade: Věra Mare_ová, animador "Dennis Smith" era na verdade: Zdenek Smetana, animador thumb|left|310px|Tom & Jerry no The Tom and Jerry Cartoon KitNa metade da produção, Joe Vogel, o responsável por ter começado o projeto, foi demitido da MGM, que acabou pedindo pra Deitch e sua equipe apressarem drasticamente a produção e lançarem um ano adiantado do planejado. "Quando nós estávamos pegando o estilo de fazer Tom & Jerry, Joe Vegel, que parecia pra mim ser o principal símbolo do estúdio, foi chutado pra fora da MGM. Assim perdemos o nosso padrão de Tom & Jerry." disse Gene Deitch. O Contrato com a Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer expirou, e o último curta do Gene Deitch, Carmen Get It!, foi lançado no dia 1 de Dezembro de 1962. Já que o time de Deitch/Snyder viram apenas alguns curtas de Tom & Jerry, e que eles foram produzidos num orçamento de $10,000, e que na metade da produção, teve que ser acelerada drasticamente, os resultados eram considerados incomuns, e em vários modos, bizarros. As gesturas dos personagens eram de vez em quando performadas em velocidades rápidas demais. Como resultado, as animações dos personagens parece ser muito travada em uma hora, e em outra, lenta demais. A Trilha Sonora usava música reutilizada, efeitos sonoros futurísticos, diálogo que era resmungado ao invés de ser falado, e um uso exagerado de reverberação. Fãs que costumam torcer pelo Tom criticam os curtas do Gene dizendo que o Tom nunca foi uma verdadeira ameaça a Jerry, talvez isso se deva à constante intervenção do novo dono do Tom - um homem branco corpulento, mal-humorado, careca e gordo (com problemas de temperamento sérios, ficando com o rosto vermelho de raiva. Vários fãs batizaram o personagem de Clint Clobber, devido a semelhança de design que tem o homem e Clint Clobber, um personagem criado por Gene Deitch que também semelhamente tinha problema de raiva.), que também era mais graficamente brutal em punir Tom pelos seus erros comparado a Mammy-Two-Shoes, batendo e humilhando Tom repetidamente, colocando o rosto dele numa Assadeira e forçá-lo a beber uma bebida estido Coca-Cola de uma vez só. Apesar da sua falta de popularidade, os desenhos de Gene Deitch são exibidos normalmente nas televisões pelo mundo. Os Episódios de Tom & Jerry feitos pelo Gene Deitch nunca foram lançados propiamente em DVD nos Estados Unidos, só tendo lançamentos em VHS os episódios The Tom and Jerry Cartoon Kit, Down and Outing e Carmen Get It!. Mas na europa, Todos os episódios de Gene Deitch foram lançados no Tom and Jerry Classic Collection no Volume 10. Todos os Treze Curtas foram sucesso comerciais; em 1961; surpresos com o retorno de Tom & Jerry, A Série ficou a mais rentável dos anos de 1961 e 1962, quebrando a onda de sucesso na bilheteria que Looney Tunes estava tendo por 16 anos seguidos. Mesmo assim, nenhum dos curtas do Gene Deitch chegou a ser nomeado pro Oscar ou ganhar um. No seu review em [[Tom and Jerry: The Chuck Jones Collection]], Paul Kupperberg da Comicmix disse que o único mérito que essa parte da série possuí é ser ruim, e que não tinha noção de como era feito um humor visual. Deitch frequentemente defende seus filmes; em uma entrevista para o New York Times, quando foi perguntado sobre os seus Tom & Jerry, Deitch respondeu " A Maioria dos críticos dizem que meus curtas são o pior de Tom & Jerry, eu era um homem da UPA - Eu considerava Tom e Jerry como abominação total, mas não dava pra deixar de considerar o excelente timing as expressões visuais, como eles se esticavam e amassavam, tudo que era técnica que nós precisávamos aprender, o nosso estilo Checo não tinha muita relação ao humor visual.". Mesmo com várias críticas, dois episódios da era são elogiados pelos fãs, sendo eles The Tom and Jerry Cartoon Kit e Buddies Thicker than Water. 'Era Chuck Jones (1963-1967)' ' ' thumb|left|312px|Abertura utilizada na série de Chuck Jones.Depois do último lançamento do curta do Deitch, a MGM, sem poder mais chamar a equipe pra fazer mais episódios devido a demissão de Joe Vegel, eles contataram Chuck Jones (responsável por vários desenhos nos Looney Tunes), que havia sido demitido do departamento de animação da Warner Bros., ele abriu seu própio estúdio de animação Sib Tower 12 Productions, que mais tarde foi renomeada pela MGM como MGM Animation/Visual Arts, fazendo parceria com Les Goldman, foi pedido lhes, mais 34 Episódios da Franquia Tom & Jerry, no qual todos possuiam o estilo distintivo do Jones, que costuma desenhar as coisas numa aparência mais "fofinha". Mesmo tendo sido animados pelos mesmos que trabalharam no estúdio de animação da Warner Bros., esses novos curtas tiveram recepção crítica variada. Jones teve bastantes problemas pra adaptar seu estilo dentro de Tom & Jerry, e os desenhos davam mais favor a expressão dos personagens e a animação do que originalidade na história dos episódios. O design dos personagens também foi alterado, Tom ganhou sobrancelhas mais grossas, um visual menos complexo (incluindo a cor dos seus pelos ficar cinza), cauda mais longa, e bochechas mais peludas. Enquanto Jerry ficou com um visual mais inocente, a cabeça ficou mais aumentada e o o tom de marrom dele ficou mais claro. Alguns dos desenhos do Jones tinha notáveis marcas reminescentes de desenhos de como O Coiote e o Papa-Léguas, incluindo o uso de piadas como o Tom caindo em um buraco ( O Coiote caindo do penhasco), O Tom usando uma gangorra, mas todas as tentativas pra ele subir falham ( O Coiote usando uma gangorra pra subir). Jones co-dirigiu a maioria dos episódios com ajuda do artista de layout Maurice Noble. Os Curtas restantes foram dirigidos por Abe Levitow e Ben Washam, com Tom ray sendo o responsável pela direção de dois curtas que utilizam cenas de episódios anteriores dirigidos por Hanna-Barbera (Clip Show), e Jim Pabian dirigiu um curta com Maurice Noble. Várias características vocais foram feitas por Mel Blanc e June Foray. Os Episódios do Jones são considerados pela maioria melhores do que os do Deitch, e continha uma cena de abertura memóravel, onde o Tom aparecia no "O" do seu nome. Apesar do Jones ter conseguido ter tido uma boa qualidade nos seus curtas, alguns dos episódios presentes são considerados um dos piores ( por exemplo, Matinee Mouse), essa série, tecnicamente, foi a última de Tom & Jerry pra os Cinemas, todas as outras futuras seriam pra Televisão. Essa era é considerada a última da série original de Tom & Jerry. Ela durou até 1967, quando fazer curtas para cinema não era muito rentável. 'Tom e Jerry vão para a Televisão' Lá por 1965, os curtas de Tom & Jerry feitos por Hanna-Barbera começaram a aparecer na televisão num thumb|260px|A Versão censutada da Mammy-Two-Shoes.formato censurado. A equipe de Jones precisou pegar todos os episódios que tinham a Mammy-Two-Shoes, retirá-la e colocar uma Mulher mais magra, com sotaque Irlandês; sendo dublada pela June Foray. De qualquer modo, exibições recentes, a Mammy voltou a ser negra e gorda, só com uma voz normal ao invés de falar ocasionais erros gramaticais que nem as versões para Cinema. Aparecendo pela primeira vez na CBS no dia 25 de Setembro de 1965 nos sábados de manhã, Tom & Jerry depois começaram a ser exibidos nos dias de domingo e permaneceram assim até o dia 17 de Setembro de 1972. As Aberturas em desenhos dos Anos 40 até os primeiros três do 50 que mostrava antes de começar cada episódio em TV e DVD são versões adaptadas com a abertura dos Anos 50, com a exceção de The Night Before Christmas, e Puss Gets the boot. Mas, no DVD chamado de Tom and Jerry Golden Collection, foi colocado as aberturas dos anos corretamente, que nem havia sido exibido no cinema. 'Segunda Era Hanna-Barbera: The Tom and Jerry Show (1975-1977)' Em 1975, Os direitos de Tom & Jerry passaram novamente para Hanna-Barbera, que produziram novos thumb|234px|[[Tom e Jerry como apareciam nessa era.]]desenhos de Tom & Jerry para o Sábado de Manhã. Com 48 episódios, cada durando 7 minutos, recebeu o título de The Tom and Jerry Show, sendo exibido de 6 de Setembro de 1975 até 3 de Setembro de 1977. Nesse desenho, Tom e Jerry (Agora com uma gravata Borboleta vermelha), que foram inimigos por vários anos, perceberam que briga não era a resposta pra tudo e viraram amigos, procurando por aventuras juntos. O Motivo disso é por Hanna-Barbera ter sido alertada pela Televisão que não podiam manter Tom & Jerry no seu formato original devido a violência e como isso podia influenciar crianças. A Série foi mal recebida por fãs que cresceram com a violência mostrada nos desenhos originais. 'Era Filmation (1980-1982)' thumb|left|278px|Abertura utilizada no ShowA Filmation Studios, em associação com a MGM Television, também tentaram produzir uma nova série de Tom & Jerry para a TV. A Versão deles, The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show, foi ao ar em 1980, que trazia outros personagens de desenhos como Droopy, Spike, Spike (Droopy), e Barney Bear, não vistos desde os seus desenhos cinematográficos. O Tom & Jerry da Filmation notavelmente diferentemente da versão da Hanna-Barbera, tentou voltar ao formato original da série, mas devido a animação precoce que reutilizava várias cenas, uma única trilha sonora pro episódio inteiro, não caiu do gosto dos fãs. Alguns diziam que tinha menos inspiração do que os do própio Deitch. 'Os Novos donos de Tom & Jerry' Em 1986, a MGM foi comprada pelo fundador da WBTS, Ted Turner. Turner vendeu a companhia eventualmente, mas mantinha o direito autoral de todos os filmes da MGM lançados antes de 1986, incluindo Tom & Jerry, viraram propiedade da Turner Entertainment (Aonde os direitos permanecem via Warner Bros.), e começaram a aprecer então em canais pertencentes a Turner como TBS, TNT, Cartoon Network, The WB, Boomerang, e Turner Classic Movies. 'Terceira Era Hanna-Barbera : Tom and Jerry Kids (1990-1994)' Uma das maiores tendências da época em desenhos animados era transformar em bebês/criançasthumb|left|Tom Jr. e Jerry Jr. personagens adultos de desenho animado, e em 2 de Março de 1990, Tom and Jerry Kids, co-produzida por Turner-Entertainment e Hanna-Barbera Productions (Que iria ser comprada pela Turner em 1991) estreiou na Fox Kids, e por um tempo ficou no sub-divisão de canal infantil da BBC, CBBC. Estreava uma versão jovem dos personagens Tom e Jerry, que era dito que ambos eram os filhos dos personagens, sendo eles Tom Jr. e Jerry Jr., ela também estrelava Spike e Tyke (que agora falava) e Droopy com seu filho Dripple, que apareceu em segmentos de apoio pro show. A Série durou até 18 de Novembro de 1994. A Recepção dos fãs nessa série foi variada. 'Episódios Individuais (2001 e 2005)' Em 2001, um episódio único, que faz parte da série original, nomeado de The Mansion Cat foi exibido na Boomerang. Ele tinha Joe Barbera como consultor criativo e também como o Dublador do dono de Tom e Jerry, cujo rosto nunca é visto. Nesse episódio, Jerry também é um bichinho de estimação da casa que nem Tom, e o dono deles lembra a Tom que "Não deve ficar colocando a culpa no rato o tempo inteiro". Em 2005, um novo curta para Cinema estrelando Tom & Jerry, nomeado de The Karate Guard, que foi escritothumb|292px|Último Episódio da Série Original. por Barbera e Spike Brandt, com os Storyboards feitos por Barbera e Iwao Takamoto e produzido por Joseph Barbera, Spike Brand e Tony Cervone foi exibido pela primeira vez nos cinemas de Los Angeles. Ele foi feito para a celebração do 65º Aniversário de Tom & Jerry, isso marcou o retorno de Barbera a fazer Storyboards, roteiros, e dirigir um episódio de Tom & Jerry e também o seu último, ele morreria no ano seguinte. Esse é considerado tecnicamente o Último episódio da série original dos cinemas. 'Era Warner Bros. (2006-2008)' thumb|left|227pxDurante a primeira metade de 2006, uma nova série chamada de Tom and Jerry Tales foi produzida na Warner Bros. Animation. Episódio de 30 Minutos cada, Nesses 30 minutos, dividia-se em 3 Desenhos, consistindo no estilo de The Karate Guard. O Show estreiou primeiramente no Reino Unido na Boomerang em Fervereiro de 2006, e depois veio para os Estados Unidos através do The CW4Kids. Tales, de todas as séries televisivas de Tom & Jerry, foi a que mais chegou "perto" da série Original. Devido a assuntos como o Politicamente correto, o nível de humor teve que ser diminuido e optava por usar cores mais brilhantes. Ele durou até Março de 2008. A Recepção dos fãs sobre essa série é variada. 'Segunda Era Warner Bros. (2014-?)' thumb|330pxEm 2012, A Cartoon Network anunciou que Tom & Jerry estaria voltando para a televisão, uma nova série com 11 minutos cada episódio que colocaria Tom & Jerry num cenário conteporâneo. Originalmente planejava-se exibir a série em 2013, mas depois foi adiado o lançamento para 1 de Março de 2014. Tom & Jerry fora dos Estados Unidos Quando eram exibidos em televisão aberta no Reino Unido praticamente todos os dias( de 1967 a 2000, na BBC.), os desenhos de Tom & Jerry não eram censurados pela sua violência, E Mammy ficou praticamente intocada, e as blackfaces também apareciam sem problema; e pegavam os episódios de Gene Deitch e Chuck Jones ao lado dos de Hanna-Barbera. Assim como também era geralmente exibido em horário nobre televisivo (geralmente após o BBC News, mostrando dois episódios), Tom & Jerry também tinha uma função para a BBC. Quando acabava encarando algum problema no planejamento de exibição original, a BBC iria exibir Tom e Jerry pra encher o espaço vazio, confidente que manteria a atenção das pessoas enquanto o próximo programa não chegava. Isso foi útil em 1993, quando Noel's House Party teve que ser cancelado devido a uma ameaça de bomba no estúdio—''Tom e Jerry'' foi exibido no lugar, preenchendo o espaço até o próximo programa. Em 2006, uma mãe reclamou para a OFCOM sobre as cenas onde os personagens fumavam, já que Tom costumava fumar para impressionar as mulheres, dando a probabilidade das cenas de cigarros cerem censuradas. Tom & Jerry costumam ser exibidos na BBC até hoje mas em um ritmo mais saturado. Devido à ausência de díalogo, Tom & Jerry podia ser facilmente traduzido para outras linguagens estrangeiras. Tom & Jerry começou a ser exibido no Japão pela TV Asahi, ''em uma pesquisa, de adolescentes de 18 anos até Idosos de 60 Anos, ''Tom & Jerry, ficou no 85º Melhor "anime" de todos os tempos; enquanto na sua pesquisa realizada na Internet colocou ele em 58º lugar–O único desenho não-japonês na lista, detonando outros desenhos japoneses como Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle,'' A Little Princess Sara'','' e os últra-clássicos ''Macross e Ghost In The Shell (deveria ser notado que, no japão, anime significa qualquer forma de desenho animado, não só desenho Japonês.). Tom & Jerry são os mascotes para o banco nomeado de Juuroku Bank. Tom & Jerry também se tornou popular na Alemanha. De qualquer modo, os desenhos são dublados com um narrador descrevendo o que está acontecendo. Geralmente ele adiciona informação ou revisa o que aconteceu, geralmente os episódios na verdade são exibidos de uma maneira: *Tom Lê o diário do Jerry, e então lê suas aventuras que teve com Jerry *Então, Tom, narrando o episódio, descreve o que acontece *Assim que o episódio acaba, volta a cena do diário. As cenas do diário são de Jerry's Diary. Tom & Jerry também já foram exibidos na China, na CCTV, no final dos anos 80 e Começo dos 90, foi popular durante o tempo que esteve no ar. Em Argentina, Amênia, Brasil, Colômbia, Cazaquistão, Chile, Egito, Indonésia, Líbano, México, Venezuela, Alguns países da América do Sul, e páises do leste da Europa, Cartoon Network ainda exibe desenhos de Tom & Jerry todos os dias. Em Rússia, canais locais costumam exibir periodicamente Tom e Jerry. Tom e Jerry foram um dos poucos desenhos de origem no ocidente que chegaram a ser exibidos na Checolosváquia e România até a queda do Muro de Berlim. Mesmo que os episódios do Gene Deitch tenham sido criados na Checolosváquia (1960-1962), Checolosváquia só chegou a ver os desenhos com os personagens só em 1988.